The Truth of the Matter
by xXiluvbadkarmaXx
Summary: He tells her that he can’t stay and she can’t go with him. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be gone so he tells her to forget him and move on but, how can she when she’s had the same reminder for the past sixteen years?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He tells her that he can't stay and she can't go with him. He doesn't know how long he'll be gone so he tells her to forget him and move on but, how can she when she's had the same reminder for the past sixteen years?

Disclaimer: First time using one of these 'disclaimers' and it's mandatory to say I own nothing.

It's easy to forget someone after a few years of their departure and not look back. It's easy to leave what two individuals had behind when you've moved on. It should be easy shouldn't it? It's always easy to forget someone you loved and worked so hard to get isn't it? Sometimes it is, but only when part of them is still a part of your life is this harder to achieve.

The perfect combination of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer had to be sixteen year old Andrew Lucas Scott. The "broody", as Brooke would refer to it, tortured athlete and the tortured artist. He was more of a mirror image of Peyton, after living with one parent for quite some time and losing all hope that he would ever be able to meet the man he could call dad. He gave up hope and bonded with his surrogate father figure instead. Nathan was around a lot for Andrew kind of like how Keith was around for Lucas. Peyton appreciated the time that Nathan would spend just dedicated to his nephew. Sure Nathan had his son James but he felt as if it were a responsibility for him to be there to help Andrew because seeing what heartache it could cause to children living with one parental figure he wanted to make sure he protected his nephew from that. Andrew knew that Lucas was his father. If he asked his mom about him if she was in a good mood she would rant about the kind of ideal person he was, but if she was in a bad mood she usually ended up crying until the late hours of the night. Andrew knew she cried and when she did it he was able read between the lines and look for the obvious, puffy eyes that were red and a drained mood in the morning. She would usually put on a happy face to hide the pain from him but he's sixteen now and even though she's done it in the past he's more aware of it now. When in the presence of his cousin and uncle he would ask about his father. He and his cousin both being only a year apart never really knew Lucas but when they asked Nathan about him Nathan would point out all his great traits and his personality quirks. Andrew never understood why he would leave if he was such a good person. He asked Nathan one night after a game of one on one basketball three years ago and Nathan had no reply. That was the last time he asked.

Graduation was approaching fast and Andrew was waiting for that day to arrive. He and his cousin James were both excited about it. They'd be able to leave the chains of High School rankings behind be able to go onto College. Well at least James was going. Andrew had HCM like everyone said his father and Grandfather had. Funny how he never had once seen either of the two. Andrew was pretty sure that they didn't have enough money for him to go and that he couldn't get a basketball scholarship. What school would take a basketball player who can only play fifteen minutes a game? Sure he loved basketball but he never wanted to play it so that he could get recognition. He played because everyone told him that he was a Scott and that it was in the Scott genes that he was an excellent player. What they said was true but he didn't want to play just so he could be compared to his father and grandfather, but his mother insisted. If he loved the game then that was all that mattered.

A cloudy day would come very rarely in Tree Hill. It was Andrew's favorite kind of weather and it was even better when the clouds were dark. The perfect scenario for rainy weather. He had been used to disappointment and being let down so when he needed something to describe his mood the rain and dark clouds best described it. Teachers were disturbed by the emotions in the pictures he drew and the different scenarios he would portray. Some teachers tried to refer him to many different therapists and drug him for his depression but when asked why he was so depressed he would tell them that it's not depressing to like rainy weather or darkness he's just a very unique individual. That's what differentiates him from all others.

Peyton never agreed to him going to therapists for his problems because she knew he had none. He was different and that was that. If he'd rather paint a portrait of rainy clouds of darkness she'd let him because she understood. There was nothing anyone could do. She could only hope that he wouldn't end up like this for the rest of is life.

This Saturday morning was dark and cloudy and today was Andrew's ideal day. He slipped out of the house after checking that his mother was still asleep and then makes a quick call to his uncle before heading out. He was already expecting the black envoy in the driveway. It was days like this when him and his cousin James would take out of town road trips to enjoy the day. It was a tradition to the two Scotts that was known to be common on these types of rainy days. It was suggested by James after a week full of dark cloudy days and his broody cousin. He decided that it would be easier to take his mind off of what seems to trouble him on these seldom cloudy days if they took mini road trips.

They don't have a specific place to go. They usually fill up the tank and drive until they find somewhere interesting to stop. They drive in silence except for the sounds of the radio. They only speak when they agree on a destination and they stop there. After they reach their stopping point they start conversation, usually with James trying to find out what's bothering Andrew and with him ignoring it and trying to forget why they take these trips.

Driving past the Tree Hill lines Andrew decides that today is the day. He's been doing this with his cousin for the past two years without confronting what really bothers him. With graduation coming up and him undecided on his future after college he decides to talk, he could have talked to anyone but with James being the only person in the car and the closest thing he has to a brother he knows he can trust him.

"Hey James"

James turns to look at Andrew before placing his eyes back on the road with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"That's funny, I though this was a quiet car ride" he chuckles light as Andrew does the same

"I know but I just feel like talking and you're the only one here to listen"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Everything"

"What kind of everything, hot cheerleader from gym class everything or my family has issues everything?"

Andrew chuckles lightly at his cousin's comment

"No more like our family history everything"

Without even turning to look at James, Andrew can tell that the mood in the car has changed drastically

James sighs and continues to stay focused on the road

"More specifically you want to know about the two missing Scott clan family members and their past lives, aka your father and our grandfather"

Dan was never a widely talked about subject. Whenever he was mentioned or talked about the subject was abruptly changed and the conversation would continue on.

Andrew hangs his head low and answers 'yeah' in a barely audible voice

"I don't know how we'll find this information, more importantly if we should even be looking for this information"

"I know, but if no one will give us answers I think it's up to us to find the truth"

"If they're keeping the truth from us I'm sure they have good reason to"

"They probably do but your going to be leaving for college soon and I'll probably move out of my house and we'll be left with unanswered questions"

"So?"

"If we don't know the truth well assume because of what people say and I just want to know if everything that was said is true or if it's just a rumor"

"But even if we do research them, it won't help us to get the answers to our questions"

"But it will help us find them"

"Andrew if you really want to do this I have your back, but just so you k know once we start you can't back out"

"I know, and I won't"

The car ride continues on and Andrew turns his attention back to the window. He knows that doing this will open some unhealed wounds but in order for them to heal permanently he needs the truth and that's exactly what he heading for.

Peyton wakes up to a quiet house. Usually she is woken up by Andrew's loud music and the sound of his footsteps pacing up and down the stairs. It's very quiet so Peyton's suspicious. When she turns her attention the window and catches sight of the clouds she has her answer to why it's quiet. She's gotten accustomed to Andrew spending cloudy days with James. Even though James doesn't like this type of weather he'll bear t for his cousin.

She makes her way for the bathroom when the phone rings. She doesn't feel like answering it so she let's the machine pick up while she takes a shower. After spending twenty minutes in the shower she heads downstairs for a quiet breakfast to be met with Nathan. She can tell that he has just gotten here a few minutes ago otherwise he would have answered the phone. He hands her a cup of coffee and watches as she takes a seat in front of him. Her eyes are red and Nathan can tell that she's been crying. He assumes it's something she's seen since Andrew has stopped talking about Lucas completely.

"What are you doing here" she asks after a few minutes of silence

"I had to check the car for James before he left this morning and Andrew called"

"Figures"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok Nate" she smiles and goes back to drinking her coffee

He looks at her skeptically before she catches his look and rolls her eyes

"Really, Nate I'm fine" he shrugs it off and decides to change the subject

"Graduation is in a few weeks and the boys are going to be out of the house, are you happy"

"Would I be a bad parent if I said yes?" Nathan smiles and laughs

"No, just a normal average parent"

Nathan looks out at the window and watches the dark clouds that seem to get darker by the minute

"I wonder why Andrew finds this weather so fascinating"

Peyton looks down at the countertop and Nathan realizes that what he said might have hit too close to home.

"I'm sorry Peyton I didn't mean it like that" she laughs at how quick he is to apologize when he feels he's done something wrong

"It's ok Nate, I mean what'd you expect from two not so cheery people" she says as she turns her attention to the window. She suddenly realizes why Andrew likes this type of weather.

Driving for over an hour now Andrew and James pull up at a gas station and Andrew nudges James in the passenger seat. James awakes and looks toward the gas station and back to Andrew with confusion written on his face.

"I filled the tank this morning and we've only driven about", he glances at his watch," an hour"

"I know I just want to grab something to eat, you want anything"

"No, I ate this morning"

"Alright, I'll be back"

Andrew heads inside of the convenience store inside the gas station and ends up by the donuts. He looks through the glass and sees a variety of flavors and it seems impossible to choose. A man comes up on his right and seems to be looking at the donuts also. Andrew finally makes his decision and goes for the last jelly doughnut at the same time the man next to him reaches for it. They stop mid reach and laugh at their awkward situation.

"I'm sorry" Andrew says, he hates the word but it's the first thing he can think of right now that he's hungry

"Its okay" the man to the right of Andrew says to him. Andrew turns to get a better look at the man who's dressed in jeans and a button down shirt with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Um...You can have the doughnut if you want" Andrew says even though he'd rather say otherwise

"No, you were here first and you look pretty hungrier than me" Andrew shares a laugh with the man next to him before reaching for the doughnut

"Thank You"

The man replies with a head nod and grabs a sprinkled doughnut and heads to the front to pay. Andrew heads to the back to grab a bottle of water and then heads back up front to pay. He sees the man he had previously been talking to head out and he brings his items up to pay. While paying the cashier he notices that the man has left his wallet on the counter. After paying and grabbing his things he runs outside to find the man to give him his wallet but the man is no where to be found. Andrew thinks it's best to go back inside and give it to the cashier incase the man comes back but something familiar about this man makes him curious. He heads back into the truck and sits motionless in the driver seat next to his cousin who's listening to music and not paying attention to him. After James realizes they haven't moved since Andrew has gotten back in the car he removes his headphones and looks over to his cousin who is currently staring at a wallet in his hands.

"It's called a wallet just in case you didn't know" James jokes

"I know what it is moron but…"

"What"

"I met a man inside and he looked familiar almost as if I knew him or I've seen him before"

"So"

"He left his wallet behind and I want to look to find out who he is but I don't think it'd be right. It's invading personal privacy"

"But if he doesn't know, it does no harm"

Andrew doesn't respond but just continued to look at the wallet in his hands before he finally opened it. His manner is calm until he comes across a driver's license. James is confused and worried when he sees the look of befuddlement cross upon his cousin's face. Without speaking her reaches over and takes the driver's license from his cousin's hand and at a first glance he understands why his cousin is shocked. The man that Andrew met not more that five minutes ago was his father.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been sixteen years and she's determined not to let him get to her. She's sure he's found out about Andrew's existence after talking with Whitey's lawyer. The call that the answering machine had intercepted was a call from Whitey's lawyer informing everyone that he had passed. He left some basketball memorabilia around for Nathan and a few things for everyone else. Nathan, Haley and Peyton were at Whitey's house and were getting items distributed between them. From what Nathan had said he heard the house, after it was cleaned out, would be given to Lucas so everything would have to go.

While searching the house Nathan, Haley and Peyton had come upon a box full of letter that had no return address but the handwriting on each of the envelopes gave it away. Peyton could have known that handwriting from anywhere. It was the same handwriting that would leave reminders on her desk or notes in class. Peyton by curiosity opened one of the letters it was a recent one. It had been sent on a week ago and the others earlier periods of time. Peyton checked for phone numbers or other forms of contact but there were none. The only thing she would get were a box of letters without any form of contact. The letters answered a few questions she had about his departure. Now she understands why he left and she doesn't know if he knows about Andrew but if she could tell him she would.

Upon arriving home she found Andrew in the kitchen sitting in the dark. She sensed he'd be in there in the dark, he did it often. When she entered the kitchen with the box of letters tucked under her arm she flipped on the light switch. Andrew was currently sitting at the kitchen island with a wallet in front of him. He had no expression so it was hard to tell what he was feeling staring at the wallet before him. She placed the box down and takes a seat next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder to make her presence known if he hasn't already established that. He never brings his head up to look at her but just speaks with his attention still focused in the wallet that lies in front of him.

"What's dad's name full name?" His question shocks her because he hasn't wanted to nor has he mentioned his father in the past three years. When he looks up she's realized she hasn't said anything in a while.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, why?"

He says nothing but instead slides the wallet in front of her and she looks at it before she looks at him.

"Open it"

She doesn't understand why he asks her to do it but she opens the wallet anyway. She fumbles through a few cards before she reaches the driver's license. She says nothing and Andrew knows she's too shocked to speak. He expects her to mumble a good night and head upstairs to her bedroom where she'll cry and they'll finish this conversation tomorrow but when she speaks again he's caught off guard.

"Where'd you find this?" She asks quietly

He doesn't know how to explain that he's seen his father in convenience store and they had a conversation over doughnuts but he has to tell her the truth to get her reaction so he can continue with the question he needs to ask.

"Yesterday when I was out with James I met him in a store, he didn't know who I was and I didn't know him but he left his wallet on the counter and when I couldn't find it to give it to him I got curious."

"Okay"

She answers quietly and calmly. Andrew is afraid because he's never seen her so calm and under these circumstances he expected her to flip out. She's quiet and he's quiet, the only sounds in the room are the sounds of the ticking clock.

"I want to go see him" her head shoots up and she looks at him disbelievingly

"You're not serious"

"Actually I am"

"Why? He was never here and he probably knew about you and never came back, do you really want to go see him?"

"See that's what everyone says but I've never actually got to hear it from him. It's easy to believe what everyone else says but if it's true I want him to tell me"

She thinks about it and at the tone in his voice she can tell he's serious about this and if it's the only way he'll get closure she'll let him.

"If you want to go you can go, just wait till graduation"

"Ok" he smiled at her and she smiled back before removing herself from the table and heading upstairs

Andrew was about to leave to head upstairs also but once again his curiosity got the best of him and the box his mother had recently placed down was drawn to his attention. He knew he shouldn't be snooping but she had just come from Whitey's house. He considered him his other grandfather aside from Larry since Dan was never mentioned nor was he ever in the picture. Whitey always gave him good advice and encouraged him to play basketball even when he felt that he didn't want to play because he'd be compared to his father. Giving up trying to restrain himself from opening the package he opened the box and looked over the various letters. There weren't any return addresses on any of them but they were all addressed to Whitey. He read a letter that was sent only a week ago and he read through it until he reached the end. The letters weren't of anything important just a summary on how someone's life was doing and any new changes, Andrew found them uninteresting and placed them back into the box and went to bed. Little did he know how interesting these letters were.

hr 

"I now introduce to you the class of 2024"

All the students in the crowd cheered and threw their hats in the air. Among those students were James and Andrew Scott eager to leave Tree Hill and start on their journey to finding Lucas. After the ceremony died down amongst the crowds Andrew found his family.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you" Andrew said approaching his mother and engulfing her in a hug

"We're Free!!" James yelled running across the field with his diploma in hand

"James, come here" James went over to his mother and gave her a hug and gave is father a quick handshake

"Alright here's the plan, we are all heading over to Karen's Café for the celebration and then from there were sending off James and Andrew" Nathan announced

They all shock their heads and the graduates headed back to their friends and everyone else went off towards Nathan's Expedition to go to the café.

"So this is it" Andrew said to his cousin while heading back to say goodbye to a few friends

"I guess so"

Andrew said goodbye to a few of his teammates and some of his classmates and his long time best friend Shannon.

"I'm going to miss you" Shannon said pouting

"I'll be back soon Shan, I'll only be gone for a few weeks, a month tops"

"Well when you get back, you have to call me, got it?"

"Yeah"

"Promise?"

"I Promise" he gave her another hug before heading off the field with his cousin in tow.

They celebrated with their close family and friends. Even his aunt Brooke was there for the occasion. His grandmother and grandfather were there and his other cousin, Brett, which was Brooke and Chase's son. His cousin Lily was also there to celebrate their graduation.

"Oh my god, you're growing up too quick" Brooke exclaimed while hugging her nephew

"I remember when you were two and you ran around the house naked" Andrew's face turned red

"Thanks for the reminder Aunt Brooke"

"Your welcome" she bounded off towards a booth and Chase approached Andrew giving him a hug and a pat on the back before heading towards the booth where Brooke was seated. His Grandfather Larry came over and gave his grandson a hug.

"I just want to wish you good luck on college life after this"

"Thanks Grandpa, when are you heading out?"

"The next boat leaves in half an hour but I can catch a later one. I'm going to spend all the time I can get with my grandson" Larry smiles and gives Andrew a pat on the back before walking away

"Where are the graduates" Karen asked coming out of the back with a cake and placing it on the counter before walking around and giving both Andrew and James hugs.

She pulled Andrew aside before he cut the cake with his cousin.

"Your mom told me about you and your cousin going to find your dad"

"You don't want me to go, do you?"

"No, well I don't want you to go but I know you'll go anyway, but I just wanted to tell you to be careful and good luck"

"Thank You" he said giving his grandmother a hug and heading back over to the group of people gathered around the cake

After the congratulations and the cake was cut, Lily, Brett, Andrew, and James all sat in a booth to talk.

"So what's it like to graduate" Lily asked

She was sixteen and was graduating in the next year and she couldn't wait.

"I think James can describe it much better"

"Freedom!" James shouted getting him looks from everyone in the café. They laughed it off and talked some more until they were interrupted.

"Hey Andrew, how about we go for a walk" his mother asked approaching the booth

"Sure" They walked out side and started to walk around the streets of Tree Hill. They walked in silence to just enjoy the last few minutes they'd be spending together alone for a few weeks because she's pretty sure when he returns he'll be brooding and silent for a few weeks. They reach the river court and Peyton walks to sit on the bleachers she motions Andrew over and he sits next to her.

The river court is familiar to him. He played ball here with his uncle. When he could walk this was where he took his first steps. This was where he played ball with his cousins and where he met his best friend Shannon. He was always told it held a special place in the Scott name. He never knew why but he never cared because playing here brought peace and calm to him so it was never brought up.

"This was your father's favorite place?"

Andrew looked over at his mother who was staring out at the middle of the court. She got up and walked to the middle of the court and Andrew followed. She was looking down at the middle of the court.

"After my high school graduation your father, your aunts, your uncle, a few close friends and I wrote all our names here. We promised each other that when we finished five years later we'd come back here to met up and find out where everyone's lives were headed. Your dad left a few days after that and he told me that he had to leave and he couldn't keep in contact. He was never sure when he'd come back so he told me to forget him so I tried. A few weeks later I found out about you and I knew that he'd always be here through you. "

"Do you still love him?"

"If you asked me a few years ago I would have said no, now I'd probably say yes"

"What's changed?"

"I've changed, I'm sure your father hasn't changed that much in personality and the letters I found at Whitey's house"

"What were so special about those letters anyway?"

"Your dad sent them every week to Whitey; it was his way of telling him that he was still alive and doing ok"

"If he talked to Whitey so much, how come he never wrote to us or how come Whitey never told us that he still had contact with dad?"

"He didn't want anyone to know where he was because of Dan"

"I don't understand"

Peyton sighed. She knew it probably wasn't her place or a good time to tell Andrew about his grandfather's past lifestyle and the fact that he had killed his own brother and threatened to kill Lucas when Lucas knew the truth.

"Dan killed your Uncle Keith; remember the pictures of the man I showed you with your father"

"Yeah"

"Dan killed Keith during a school shooting before you were born and there was a witness but she didn't want to testify so she told your father instead. Your father confronted Dan and Dan threatened to kill him, so he left town to avoid Dan hurting him or anyone else close to him. If he ever wrote where he was or a traceable phone number he was sure Dan would be able to find him"

"I'm still going, just so you know"

"I know, I just thought I'd make it easier for you to understand when your dad tells you"

"Thanks Mom"

"For What"

"For being there" She smiles and pulls him in for a hug. When they release he helps her up off the bleachers and they head back to the café. When they arrive there's a crowd of people are waiting around the black envoy. James is waiting around with his mother and father. Andrew gives his grandmother a hug and gives his grandfather a handshake. He pulls his Aunt Haley in for a hug.

"Be safe kiddo"

"I will" he smiles and goes over to Uncle Nathan and gives him a hug also

"Thanks Uncle Nate"

"No problem" he turns over to his Aunt Brooke who is currently crying at the moment

"Out of all people you're crying"

"It's just so emotional, I mean it's like just yesterday you were walking around in diapers and now you're a graduate and technically an adult"

He pulls her in for a hug and when she releases he flashes the Scott smirk and she smiles a bit before he gives Chase a hug. He hugs Brett and Lily and then heads back to his mother who has now started to cry.

"So this is it"

"Only for a little bit, when I get there I'll call, Promise"

He smiles and gives her a final hug before getting in the car alongside James.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

James starts the truck and they take off waving towards everyone as they depart.

"Next stop" James asks

Andrew takes a glance at the wallet in his hands and smiles

"Wilmington"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys i haven't updated in a while but i promise i will update more, anyway i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and i hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, no. I do not own OTH, I wish I did though.

* * *

The ringing from the alarm on his bedside interrupts his slumber and he hits the snooze button to get in a few more minutes of sleep. He rolls over and his eyes catch sight of his graduation photo. He remembers it so vividly and every time he looks at it he misses Tree Hill a little bit more. He'd go back if he could but he can't. Dan lives in Tree Hill and the last time they crossed paths Dan threatened to kill Lucas and harm anyone else that he cared about if he told that he killed Keith. If it wasn't for the fear of Dan harming his mother, Peyton or even Nathan or Haley he would have already told the police and gotten Dan arrested. Everyday Dan would be around checking up on Lucas making sure that he didn't tell anyone about him killing Keith. After a while of watching Dan enjoy freedom he shouldn't have for killing his brother Lucas left Tree Hill. He said his goodbyes and skipped town the next day but not before speaking to Whitey. He told Whitey that he wasn't safe in Tree Hill and everyone he loved around him weren't safe either unless he left. He never told Whitey why he wasn't safe and even though Whitey had tried to get it out of him, in the end Whitey had accepted that Lucas was leaving and he'd never get a reason why he was leaving. A few months of living on his own Lucas felt guilty for not keeping contact so he started to write secretive letters to Whitey so that Whitey could be assured Lucas was okay and that Whitey could let everyone else know he was okay. Whitey was never able to write back because Lucas wouldn't leave a return address. He trusted Whitey but he wasn't sure that if this letter got into the wrong hands if he'd be safe anymore. He would call Whitey from different payphones that were no where in the vicinity of his house so that he couldn't be traced. He hadn't used his cell phone because he thought that it might have been tapped.

Whitey hadn't had any contact with Lucas so when he got a letter from Whitey's lawyer concerning the man's death Lucas was shocked that Whitey knew where he was and hurt that he had died at the same time. Lucas wondered if he should go back but he's wasn't sure if it was safe. It had been about seventeen years but this was Whitey, his high school basketball coach, his mentor, and man that was like a father to him. It would be wrong not to go back and honor him so Lucas decided that he'd go back just this once. For all times sake.

………………………………………………………………………

As the quiet filled the interior of the black envoy, Andrew, who had been quiet and glancing out the window since they left Tree Hill, ran different scenarios through his head at how he would act and respond to his father. He'd only seen him in pictures and heard about him through his relatives but in a matter of hours they'd meet face to face again and Andrew wasn't sure how to approach that. James sensed that Andrew had been brooding too long. He decided to put an end to his cousin's quiet daydreaming and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Andrew who was bewildered with the sudden halt, turned to face his nephew who was smiling brightly.

"Your turn"

…………………………………………………………………..

Nathan had slipped into the quiet house of his sister and nephew. Last night when Andrew had left Nathan had offered that he and Haley spend the night with Peyton. She refused and assured them that she'd be okay alone, even though she was trying to assure herself more than anyone else and Nathan knew that. He had left his house earlier than usual for work just to make sure she had gotten through the night okay. He ascended the staircase and took a left and headed for her bedroom. The door was closed and he cursed her for closing it. Her bedroom door was the only one that seemed to squeak in the whole house, when she had bought the house he had offered to fix it for her but she refused. After his constant begging she had adamantly stated that the squeaking was a defense mechanism. When he furrowed his brows in confusion she continued by telling him that if anyone tried to sneak into her room while she was sleeping she'd know immediately. He placed his hand on the knob and pushed the door slightly ajar to check inside. When he didn't see her in her bed he panicked and began to search the other rooms of the house. They had all been empty and he had finally made it to the last door of the house, Andrew's room. He pushed the door open and was relieved to find her on his bed looking over a photo album. She looked as if she had been slightly crying and he wasn't sure if it was because of something good or bad. He quickly glanced at his watch; he'd have to leave to get to work soon so he cleared his throat to make his presence known. She looked up at the doorway and smiled faintly before wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Hey" she whispered softly

He walked over towards the bed and sat next to her pulling her into a sideways hug in the process.

"You told me you'd be okay Sawyer, and this" he motioned gesturing to the tear stains on her cheek" is not okay"

She chuckled softly and held on to him a bit tighter

"I'm okay; it's just was looking at a few pictures of Andrew when he was younger, and thinking about what Brooke said the other night"

"He's growing up and you can't protect him from all the bad things out there." She nodded her head as he continued

"You knew that this was going to happen sooner or later so there was no way to stop the inevitable, but he's a smart kid with a good heart and whatever decision he makes will be in yours and his best interest"

"Who knew Nathan Scott could be so smart with words" he shrugged indifferently

"What can I say, I married my tutor"

………………………………………………………………….

Ever since Andrew had taken a hold of the wheel James had noticed that his cousin had been tense so he loosened the atmosphere by initiating a conversation about a few of their childhood memories.

"I can't believe you took your diaper off" James laughed while Andrew was turning red in the driver's seat

"I don't know what happened it was like one minute I was fine and then I just had this impulse to go commando"

"It would have been okay if a. you hadn't done it in the backyard during the party and b. you hadn't done it with that ridiculous hat you had on"

"I was told that the hat made my little escapade more adorable"

The cousins laughed until their laughter died out as the sign that announced their arrival in Wilmington made their trip a lot more unsettling.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas stood at the shelves organizing the books that had just come in. A new author had published a new book and it had just got out and was selling fast. This was the second shipment today so he had to pack the shelves full of these books of which he was sure would be gone by the end of the day. He stopped stacking and ended up daydreaming. He should have been the one with the published book going on book tours, not the man stacking them on the shelves. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"You okay man, Melissa said you looked depressed" a man named Chris asked

"Yeah, just thinking. I'll be fine"

"Alright" Chris said heading back up to the front desk

Chris was a worker at the book store along with Lucas who was the same age as him. Melissa was the niece of the man that ran the book store. Melissa was a regular worker and got paid what everyone else did; she refused to be treated differently just because she had family ties to the business. Chris had worked here before Lucas and was very good friends with Melissa, they had even at one point dated but decided that they should just keep the friendship they have. Chris was like Lucas because their dad's had both left their moms and they had to grow up with surrogate father figures. Chris had picked up the job at the bookstore after college because he didn't want to burden his mom so he got a job and worked to get an apartment. Even though he didn't make a whole lot of money he still kept the job because he had good friends there. When Lucas started working here about seven years ago he wasn't really sure what he was doing until Chris had helped him out and showed him exactly what he was supposed to do. Pretty soon he had learned the ropes and had befriended both Melissa and Chris. Chris was like a brother to Lucas, even though Nathan was Lucas' biological brother Chris had filled the void for Lucas the past seven years but he could never really replace Nathan. Melissa couldn't really be classified as a sister to Lucas; they had dated once for a month so that would be incest. They weren't in love with each other but it was easier than being alone since Chris had gone back to Chicago to take care of his sick mother that month. She was a really good friend who cared for all of her friends and Lucas was lucky to have Chris and Melissa as friends.

"Lucas come here" Melissa called from the front desk

Lucas placed the book in his hand on the shelf and walked up front to where Melissa and Chris were chatting.

"What's up" he asked leaning on the counter

"Chris and I are concerned about you so we decided that tonight we'd go out and do something fun"

"Like what" Lucas asked skeptically

He appreciated that Chris and Melissa cared about him, but when wanted to cheer him up they'd go to great lengths to make him happy.

"Were not going to go test drive cars and drive them into another state Luke, this isn't last time" Chris explained from the countertop where he sat

"There's a bar at the end of Chestnut road that has a kick ass karaoke machine and great food and drinks, we wanted you to go with us"

Lucas thought about it. Usually when alcohol was involved Melissa and Chris would drink irresponsibly and Lucas would end up as the designated driver. He would do it but, this wouldn't make him feel any better and he couldn't' really drive anyway. He had lost his wallet that had his license in it and was still waiting on his temporary one that still had yet to come.

"No, you guys go have fun. I'll be okay at my house tonight" Melissa pouted but nonetheless agreed

"Okay if that's what you want to do its okay with us"

Lucas smiled at her understanding

"I guess that means more booze for me" she stated turning around and heading towards the back storage room

Lucas laughed at her antics and Chris laughed too; no comment from Melissa ever came without witty remark

………………………………………………………………..

The black envoy that held the two cousins pulled up front to an apartment building.

"14 Westfield Drive" Andrew stated looking at the wallet in his hands and back at the apartment building they were parked in front of

"This is it" James said looking at the apartment building and then at his cousin

Andrew shut the car off and placed his head on the steering wheel while gripping it both his hands. James was confused at his cousin's actions.

"Andrew are you okay?"

"Yeah" he said lifting is head from the wheel,"just getting out some last minute doubts"

After about five minutes of staring at the apartment building Andrew finally built up some courage to unlock the car door and step out. James soon followed his cousin's lead and walked along with him as the entered the halls of the apartment building. Andrew stopped at a door and read the number on the door before checking in the wallet to make sure he had the right door.

"Is this the door?" James asked

"Yeah but…" Andrew wasn't allowed a chance to finish as James had already begun to pound the door

Andrew shot his cousin a glare

"What?" His cousin asked innocently" You can't tell me that I didn't just help you out by making the first move"

Andrew sighed he knew James was right so he just waited for the door to open so he could see the man that was supposed to be his father.

The front door of the apartment building opens and Lucas walks in unaware to the attention he's getting from both James and Andrew. He's unaware he has visitors until he looks up from the keys in his hand to unlock his door.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Yeah you may not remember me we met over doughnuts at a rest stop a few days back" Andrew says hoping Lucas will remember

"Yeah I remember you"

"I found your wallet on the counter after you left and I've been trying to find you to give it to you" Andrew held out the wallet to Lucas

"Thank you so much I've been looking for this everywhere"

"You're welcome, by the way I'm Andrew" Andrew said holding out his hand and shaking Lucas', "and this is… my brother… James"

James looked at Andrew confused but James decided to play along. Andrew must have a good reason for lying.

"HI James" Lucas said shaking James' hand also

"So where are you guys from" Lucas asked

"We're from…"

"California" Andrew said cutting James off

"California?" Lucas asked confused

"Yeah, me and my brother decided to take a trip around the world for a year before we go to college" Andrew said pulling a disgruntled James into a sideways hug

"Well since you guys went through a lot of trouble bringing me this, the least I could do is give you a place to crash for a few days. I have to leave in a few days to go to a funeral of a friend of mine in Tree Hill"

"If it wouldn't be any trouble" Andrew asked

"Not at all" Lucas said opening his door to let the two teenagers in

James was about to follow Lucas inside until he saw Andrew waiting behind

"You coming"

"Yeah I just got to make a phone call"

Andrew pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mom's cell phone and waited till she answered.

_"Hi mom, I think we might be coming back sooner than we thought"_

* * *

Let me know what you think_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't my best chapter, I think i could have done better but then again it's kind of a filler for the next chapter. So Enjoy!

* * *

Andrew tossed and turned not able to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He wasn't sure if it was because he was sleeping in the house of the father he was trying to get know. Or maybe if it was because ever since he's got here he's been lying. He had good intentions though; he thought that it was best to keep the information from Lucas until he could find out exactly what happened and what made him leave Tree Hill in the first place. He knew it'd be risky considering that all the information he'd need to get out of Lucas he'd have to get in a week before Lucas left and they'd have to confess. James was currently sleeping beside him snoring very loudly with his mouth half open. Andrew looked over to his cousin and silently chuckled to himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"P. Sawyer!"

It was nine a.m. and Brooke had been called this morning to Nathan to help cheer up Peyton. Nathan knew she'd be okay on her own but since he couldn't be there to spend the day with her and Haley was out to work he called Brooke in hopes of her being able to spend the day with Peyton. After fifteen minutes of begging Brooke Davis was out the door and over to her best friends house. She was intending to get her up and out of the house preferably to do some shopping and then grab some lunch after.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke called ascending the stairs

Peyton heard the calls of her best friend but hoped that if she just ignored her she'd go away. She was very wrong.

"P. Sawyer I've been calling you" Brooke walked into the room

Peyton pulled the blanket up higher over her head and nestled herself further under the covers.

"No, you're getting up" she stated pulling the covers off Peyton," I did not get up at seven thirty so you could go back to sleep"

"Can't we just go out tomorrow?" Peyton whined pulling the pillow tighter over her face

"No, Nate called me here to come and spend the day with you and we're going out"

Knowing that Brooke would never give up trying to get her to get out of bed she reluctantly got up and went to her bathroom while Brooke returned downstairs.

After a half an hour of getting ready Peyton arrived downstairs in the kitchen where Brooke had two cups of coffee brewed.

"So where are we going first" Brooke looked up from her cup of coffee

"We my friend are going to the mall and then…"

"No, because last time we went to the mall together I ended up carrying all of your bags"

"Please?"

"No"

"Peyton--"

The door opening and shutting caught the attention of both of the girls as a small petite brunette entered the kitchen.

"Hi Peyton, Brooke"

"Hi Shannon, what brings you by so early" Peyton asked

"Well Nathan called me and asked if I wasn't busy if I could come over and spend the day with you" Peyton rolled her eyes

"Seriously did he call the whole damn neighborhood to spend the day with me?"

"Who knows" Shannon chuckled while taking a seat at the table along with Peyton and Brooke

……………………………………………………………………………….

Andrew and James were currently on the couch in Lucas' apartment watching basketball. Lucas had to run some errands but would be back and James and Andrew were currently working on a plan to get to know Lucas as fast as possible in the week they'd be with him before eventually having to confess.

"So, I say we try by making up a story about us doing an essay for college and we want to interview him for it and then that'll get him to open up to us"

"That won't work" Andrew stated trying to find a solution to the situation they were in

"I got it!" James exclaimed jumping up from the couch

"What?" Andrew asked confused by his cousin's sudden outburst

"We tell him we knew Whitey because our parents were friends with him" James said proudly

"What about if he asks who are parents are; what do we tell him then?" James face dropped

"I give up" James plopped himself back onto the couch

After a prolonged silence between the two cousins who were conceiving a believable plan, Andrew was struck with an idea

"What if we tell him our mom is friends with Brooke and Chase, and we found out about everything through them?"

"Maybe that could work, but how do we bring it up?" James asked

"Simple, we relate his fatherless story to our made up one and when we ask for advice or how he dealt he'll end up explaining the finer details and well get the information we need out of him"

"So when are we setting this plan into motion?"

"I'm thinking right now" Andrew said as the sound of keys by the door was heard and minutes later the door was opened to reveal Lucas

"Hey guys"

……………………………………………………………..

"Can we take a break now?"

No response

"Peyton, Brooke these bags are heavy and I can't see and you said we'd take a break" Shannon whined from behind the bags in her hands

"Sorry Shannon" Peyton said taking the bag from Shannon that was obstructing her vision, "Brooke dragged me into a lingerie store even though I will have no use for it in the near future"

"It's okay, I don't mind" she smiled brightly

"I don't understand how you can be so optimistic if this was me seventeen years ago I would have been a total bitch about carrying Brooke's bags"

"Well being the youngest in a family of six and feeling like a burden to everyone else, helping out here and feeling needed makes me feel better" Peyton smiled at Shannon as Brooke approached with two little bags in her hands

"One for P. Sawyer and one for me" Brooke passed Peyton one of the small bags

"Brooke…" Peyton whined

"I know you said you were never going to need it but who knows, just keep it just in case" Smiling Brooke walked off towards the food court with Peyton and Shannon following behind

"I wish I had friends like her" Shannon mused from beside Peyton

"Trust me, you don't"

……………………………………………………………………

Going along with the plan that Andrew and James had conjured up to find out about Lucas without getting his suspicions up they had ended up in a diner for lunch and James and Andrew were having a lot of progress with their faux life story. So far they'd gotten Lucas to talk about where he came from and how he knew Brooke and Chase. They started a brief conversation on Whitey but ended it shortly because it disappointed Lucas and even though Lucas didn't know it also disappointed both James and Andrew.

"So we've met Peyton Sawyer a few times" James bluntness caused Lucas to choke on his iced tea

Andrew was at a loss for words because when he and James had talked they never once mentioned that they'd bring up his mom and use the conversation as a bargaining tool. Andrew nudged James under the table and James gave him an innocent look.

"Do you know her?" Andrew asked now that there was no use in not talking about his mother

"Yeah, well I knew her, in high school"

James faked concentration while his cousin looked on. He would say something but he was pretty sure that James was doing a pretty good job about acting oblivious about the Tree Hill lifestyle.

"Aren't you the same Lucas Scott who, along with Nathan Scott, brought the Tree Hill Ravens to their last State Championship with Whitey Durham as coach?" Andrew rolled his eyes in the other direction; he assumed James would brag about his father and the state championship win.

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Our mom took us to visit Brooke once and I saw the state championship picture and I asked about it. I also saw another picture." Lucas smiled because he knew what picture James was talking about. It was the picture of him and Peyton right after he had made the winning shot.

"So what happened with you two" James asked curiously

Andrew who had been uninterested in the filler conversation James and Lucas had been having immediately sat up straight and gave his undivided attention to Lucas.

"It's kind of complicated" Lucas said trying to avoid the conversation

"It can't be that complicated" Andrew finally intervened, they were close to getting answers but Lucas wasn't letting up

"We've dealt with really bad situations; I don't think that whatever you tell us could be worse than what we've ever heard"

Lucas looked down at his watch, he'd have to leave in an hour to get to work and now that the question was out there was no way he could avoid it until he had to leave for work.

Lucas sighed and ran his hand through his hair and took a look over at the two tonnages who sat across from him. They lived in California and they only saw and talked to Brooke or Chase when they would visit them in Tree Hill, they didn't seem like they would cause any trouble if he told them.

"Alright, I'll tell you if you promise to keep this between us and us only" the all extended their pinky fingers and joined them in the middle of the table

"Deal"

"Deal" James and Andrew said in unison

…………………………………………………………………………

"So P. Sawyer did you enjoy your day" Brooke asked entering Peyton's house

"Yeah, It was the best day I've ever had" Peyton said sarcastically dropping the bags she had haphazardly by the front door, before heading into the living room

"Thanks for inviting me" Shannon added walking in behind Peyton and placing the remaining bags by the door, following Brooke into the living room where Peyton was currently watching TV

Shannon and Brooke both tool seats on the couch along with Peyton

"So when is Andrew coming back?" Brooke asked Peyton while she flipped through the channels on the TV

"He called me the other day and said he'd be coming back in a week so he'd be able to attend Whitey's funeral"

"Well Whitey was important to all of us; but I think he made the most impact on Andrew's life. He helped make him the man he is today" Peyton smiled involuntarily for her son and for Whitey

"I think I'm gong to get to bed a little early" Peyton said getting up and going to her bedroom

"Night P. Sawyer"

As soon as Peyton had left Shannon and Brooke were left with in the living room. They were bored since there wasn't really anything interesting on TV. They were falling asleep from the lack of entertainment but as soon as the phone rang Brooke was up on her feet running to get it, she didn't want it to wake up Peyton because she was rude when she was disturbed from her sleep.

"Hello"

_"Brooke?" Andrew questioned,"What are you doing at my house?"_

"Your uncle asked me to come and spend the day with your mom"

_"Is she around?"_

"Actually she's asleep, do you want me to tell her something?"

_"No, I need a favor from you"_

"Sure, what do you need?"

_"I need a place to stay when I come back"_

Even though Andrew couldn't see it Brooke was furrowing her brows

"Why?"

_"Lucas doesn't know that Peyton is my mom and he doesn't know I live in Tree Hill. So far he thinks James and I are brothers and we live in California. He knows that we know you through some parents that we made up so we need to stay at your place so we can keep this charade going for a while."_

'I though you weren't coming back until you found out what you needed to know?"

_"Me and James found out some stuff, but were still going to need a few day to sort things out and since he's coming to Whitey's funeral we won't be able to get the info we want away from Tree Hill."_

"So when are you guys coming?"

_"Lucas wants to leave tomorrow so__ he can be early for the funeral so__ we should probably be there__ two days from now"_

"Okay, I'll see you then"

_"And Brooke"_

"Yeah"

_"Don't tell my mom__ about this__"_

"My lips are sealed"

* * *

What do you think, It's supposed to get you ready for the longer drama filled chapter(s) coming up

R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Im sorry i havent updated in a while but i've been tyring to get this chapter right (btw i've rewritten it over 7 times) its still don't think it's good enough, but here goes

* * *

The sun peered through the car window that contained James, Andrew, and of course one Lucas Scott. After making a deal with Lucas that whatever he told them he'd keep to himself James and Andrew had gotten the much needed info on why Lucas had left Tree Hill, even though Peyton had told Andrew before he left. Andrew had even felt bad for Lucas when he had heard the truth from him. He didn't want to leave but because he feared the safety of those around him he took the chance and left. Now that Andrew had gotten the truth from Lucas he had only one more intention, which was getting his parents back together. It probably wouldn't be easy but with a little help from his aunts and Uncle Nate he could probably get the out come he was hoping for. 

They were currently at a rest stop and Lucas had gone inside the store to grab something to eat while the cousins took this as their opportunity to talk.

"So what's next?" James asked

"I don't know, I think this is going to be harder than I though. How am I supposed to keep my existence a secret until Whitey's funeral? Someone is bound to see me and tell my mom and this whole thing will blow up in my face."

"I knew this was going to happen so I talked to my dad and he's working on a way to get your mom away from Tree Hill, like a mini vacation"

"What?" Andrew was bemused

"Basically your mom is going to take a sabbatical from work, and my mom and your mom are going to a spa out of town until Whitey's funeral so until then we'll be okay"

Andrew sighed in relief," I don't know what I'd do without a cousin like you"

"You'd probably kill yourself but you're lucky you have me" Andrew rolled his eyes at his cousin

……………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe I let Nathan talk me into this" Peyton complained from the passenger seat

"Come on, cheer up Peyton we'll have fun"

"It's not that I don't think we'll have fun, it's the fact that my son is in another town bonding with his father and he hasn't called since that night he told me that he'd be coming back early to attend Whitey's funeral. "Peyton turned to look out the window, "Have you heard from James?"

"Not since he called me and said he was coming back early" Hayley lied

Brooke had told Nathan and Haley about Andrew coming home early and on the day following Nathan had received a call from James. Nathan asked Haley to take a few days off from work to take Peyton away from Tree Hill for a few days while James and Andrew were getting settled. Brooke had sworn both Nathan and Haley to secrecy and Haley was determined to keep her promise if Nathan couldn't.

"I just miss him and wish he'd come back already"

"I miss James too but they're big boys and they're probably having fun right now, so how about you and I do the same?" Haley grinned

"Fine, but I'm controlling the radio" she leaned forward and started to fiddle with the controls

"Oh, brother" Haley sighed and continued on driving

…………………………………………………………………………….

About an hour later James and Andrew's Envoy pulled up in front of Brooke's house. The house was a two story with a balcony, porch, deck, patio, pool, and equipped with a large quantity of bedrooms which each contained their own bathroom. James and Andrew adored this house; it was vast equipped with everything in it. When they were younger it was pandemonium when they came to visit and ran through every inch of the house hopped up on sugar from the various flavors of cake previously consumed at dessert hours before.

James, Andrew and Lucas all stepped out of the car and started to unload their luggage from the back of the car. Brooke, who had been watching from the living room window of her house, ran outside to greet them.

"Andy!" she screamed as she ran towards the younger blonde boy who immediately stopped unloading luggage and embraced her

"Hey Aunt Brooke" she hugged him with a tight force and held their hug for a while before releasing

"You grew more, even though you've only been gone……." The sight of Lucas coming towards her from behind Andrew caused her to cease her statement

"Broody" she squealed and ran towards Lucas embracing him in a hug

"Hi Brooke" he said releasing her from the hug

"It's been a while, sev-"

"Seventeen years to be exact. I know" he said distantly

"Hey don't I get a hug, and maybe some help with all these bags?" Andrew rolled his eyes at his cousin who was over exaggerating the amount of bags he held

"Sure, Andrew help James I'm going to bring Lucas inside"

"Ok" Andrew said grabbing a few bags from his cousin's grasp

Brooke ushered Lucas into the house and led him to the living room. She took a seat on the arm of the sofa as she watched his browse the pictures on the wall. She had spent the whole day yesterday pulling down certain pictures, more specifically pictures of Andrew and Peyton together or any pictures of Andrew or James at Tree Hill High. His eyes caught on a graduation picture, the same one that he had on his nightstand back at his apartment. Brooke came up next to him to see the picture he was glancing at and smiled nostalgically.

"Remember that" her raspy voice broke him from his thoughts

"Yeah" he smiled briefly "It was simpler then"

"How so?"

"It's a complicated explanation" he shrugged it off and changed the subject "So what's new in Brooke Davis' life"

"I should be asking you the same thing"

"Whatever you tell me will be more interesting than what I tell you"

"Well, I have a son named Brett, I'm married to Chase" she held up her left hand for emphasis "and I own a kick ass house"

"That's great Brooke, where's your son?"

"He went out with Chase, It's supposed to be some guy bonding thing since Haley and Peyton went on their own little trip which I don't understand why I wasn't invited to seeing as I love road trips especially when they're going to a really nice spa which is like two towns over that I've never been to before" Lucas tensed at the mention of Peyton's name, they hadn't spoken in seventeen years and he wasn't sure if she'd moved on yet or if she still held the same feelings towards him

"Hey James and I are going to shoot some hoops we'll be back in a bit" Andrew informed Brooke and Lucas from the doorway breaking the awkward silence

"Can you guys drop me off somewhere on the way?" Lucas asked

"Sure" Andrew left the doorway and proceeded to the car

"Brooke do you know where Nathan and Haley live?"

"Yeah, why"

"I think I'm going to pay them a visit"

………………………………………………………………………………..

"I can't believe your actually thinking about not going to college. It's going to be weird not having you on the hardwood next to me even if it's only for fifteen minutes a game " James shot the ball

"I have HCM James, you know I can't play and besides even if I played I'd never make it to the NBA" Andrew picked up the ball and dribbled it a few times before shooting

"What about your education? You don't need to go to college just for basketball" James shoots the ball and then passes to Andrew

"It's too much, the tuition, room and board, books. Without a scholarship there's no way I'll make it through all four years and no guarantee that I won't get hurt midway through if I go on a basketball scholarship" Andrew shot the ball into the net

"You're thinking pessimistically. Maybe we could talk to Coach Taylor and see if he could get you into a college or…"

"James can you drop it, please"

"Alright"

"Thank You" Andrew shot the ball

"So what do you think of Lucas? "James caught the ball and threw it to Andrew

"I don't know" Andrew dribbled, "I haven't known him for that long but from what I've witnessed he seems like a decent guy" he shot the ball into the net "What do you think?"

"Honestly" James threw the ball to Andrew, "I don't know what to think, he's only my uncle but he's your father, who he is and what he does and says has a bigger impact on you not me"

"No" Andrew shot a lay up and watched as it sailed through the net, "It has a bigger impact on my mom"

………………………………………………………..

He knocked on the door of the nicely built light blue house. It wasn't a place he's been before but it's nice and he feels ashamed that he wasn't around when they bought it and filled it with family memories. Moments later the door opens and Nathan appears in shorts and a t-shirt and shocked is an understatement for what he's feeling at first glance. His brother who he hasn't seen in seventeen years is standing on his doorstep.

"Hey Nate"

"Hey Lucas" he said pulling his brother into a hug "How have you been?" he asked when they released

"I've been good, you"

"Good"

"So are you going to let me in?" Nathan wasn't expecting the unannounced arrival of Lucas. So he hadn't been allowed time to clear the walls of the pictures of him, Haley and James and some pictures of him, Peyton and Andrew.

"Uhh… I was just about to head down to the river court so how about we catch up on the way there?"

"Okay"

"Great" Nathan put on his shoes that were by the door and closed it following along with his brother

"So what brings you back to Tree Hill?" Nathan wasn't saying that he didn't want his brother here but he was interested in what made him come back

"I heard about Whitey's funeral, I had to come back. I'd probably regret it if I didn't"

"Well I'm glad you're back, I can honestly say you've been missed"

"It's good to be back"

As they approached the court two boys came into view. Nathan recognized his son and nephew playing on the court, he smiled at their interaction. They acted more like brothers than cousins in a way, like the way Lucas and Nathan acted.

"James and Andrew are in town" Nathan questioned as if he were oblivious

"You know them?" Lucas was puzzled

Nathan tried to remember the story that James had told him to follow a few days ago.

"Yeah, they're kids of a friend of Brooke's. They love basketball so when they're in town and I'm not busy or at work we play together"

"That must be an odd pairing"

"It's me against two, young athletic teenagers; guess who wins"

"How about we make it two on two tonight" Lucas said to Nathan as they approached the two boys

"I'd like that"

"Hey guys how about we play two on two, game to eleven" Lucas asked taking the ball from James and Andrew

"Make it twenty" James dared shooting a smile in his father's direction before grabbing the ball from Lucas,"Make it take it?"

"You're on"

………………………………………………………………………………..

James, Lucas, Andrew, Brett, Chase, and Nathan had spent the night eating dinner at Brooke's and then lounging in the living room afterward to relax. At about ten pm Nathan had retreated home and James, Andrew, and Brett had gone off to bed half and hour later. Chase had gone into work after being called in during their conversation after dinner. Lucas had been showed his room and had showered and changed but wasn't able to sleep. He rolled out of bed and quietly made his way back to the living room and glanced over the pictures on the wall and on the mantle of the fireplace. He lingered on the graduation picture and remembered that day, the same day he left Tree Hill.

_17 years ago_

_They had just graduated from Tree Hill High and everyone was excited. While everyone else was out celebrating he was awake in his room holding a sleeping Peyton Sawyer. He couldn't think straight, he should be happy and carefree now that he had graduated but he was plagued by the words that Dan had said to him a three weeks earlier._

_"If you tell anyone I mean anyone about what really happened that day in the school I'll make sure you never wish you knew. You don't tell anyone I won't hurt you or anyone else for that matter."_

_Peyton stirred slightly turning to face Lucas. He was staring straight ahead and hadn't seemed to acknowledge that she had woken up._

_"Luke" she called his attention and he was broken from his thoughts, "You okay, you've been kind of distant lately"_

_He sighed and though about telling her the truth, if he told her he'd feel better about some else knowing but if Dan found out they knew who knew what he would do. It was then at that moment that he decided that he couldn't stay._

_"I'm leaving"_

_"What" she asked amused but upon seeing his serious face she knew he wasn't joking "What are you talking about"_

_"I can't stay here Peyton" she sat up in bed_

_"Why?"_

_"I just need some time away, and I don't know if I'll be back"_

_"Can I go with you?"_

_He wanted to her to come with him, he wanted to ask her to come with him as soon as he decided that he was leaving but she would be safer if she wasn't with him._

_He put his head down and shook his head. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her face._

_"It's okay because I'm gonna love you forever Lucas Scott" his head shot up at her words_

_"I'm gonna love you forever Peyton Sawyer" she smiled faintly and he pulled her into a hug_

_The next morning he left Tree Hill_

* * *

basically a filler chapter, next chapter will be Whitey's funeral and finally the meeting of Leyton 

Please Review


End file.
